In My Head
by Marii
Summary: This is basically a bunch of stories that implant themselves into my head and won't let go until I write them. There is everything here so read and enjoy.The rating is subject to change.
1. Wandering

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA at all. If I did you would be scared. 

**A/N:** Okay so here is a bunch of random stories that have just been driving me crazy! I can't stop them from coming so I decided to just post them. There isn't one set pairing. It will mostly be Roy/Ed though because face it, it's my favorite pairing and most anything that is in my head is related to them. So I hope you enjoy them. If not I'm terribly sorry, but once again. DO NOT FLAME ME OR I WILL FLAME YOU BACK XD. Thank you, have a nice day!

* * *

**Wandering**

Ed slowly walked down what seemed to be an endless hall. No one acknowledged his presence. No one even talked to him. It was an atmosphere of pain and shock. _He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have been there. _Ed's head hung low. His beautiful golden hair fell in his eyes. It was okay because then no one could see his pained expression.

He reached the door he had kicked in and been thrown against during an "attack of opportunity" as Roy use to call it. He stared at the door. He didn't want to see what he knew he would. Ed took a deep breath and kicked in the door. Many of the people around him stopped and stared in utter disbelief. Some of them even started to cry. Ed walked into the office and shut the door behind him causing even more people to cry and some even ran away.

Ed lifted his head and almost lost it. Roy looked at him from behind his desk.

"I knew you would come here," Roy said.

"You should have passed on, Roy. Why didn't you? You weren't supposed to die anyways. You'll be so much happier there," Ed tried to explain.

Roy stood up and walked over to him wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I told you that I would be with you again someday. I knew you didn't pass over."

Ed buried his head in Roy's chest, remembering all the times they would just stand here like this for absolutely no reason. He missed him so much. Although he was constantly watching over him, he missed him so much.

"Roy, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything for you," Ed said.

Roy placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face to his.

"Ed, I get to live my afterlife with you. You did the best thing ever for me. You gave me you!"

Roy places his lips upon Ed's and they shared a passionate kiss. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

Riza slowly turned the doorknob to the late Colonel Mustang's office. She stood in the doorway and watched the figures of two people disintegrate into thin air.

She smiled weakly before she allowed herself to break down crying. She covered her mouth and stared at the middle of the room.

"Take care of him, Ed," she whispered before recomposing herself and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Okay so this is a slight bit sad. It's one of my favorites though so I wanted to post it first. XD I hope you liked it! You should review and tell me what you think.

Marie


	2. Whole Again

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own FMA. Hey I wonder if there are actually people out there who think that someone who writes fan fiction might own FMA. Hmmmm. I'm going to have to think about that. 

**A/N**: Hey here is another one for you! I don't know where this cam from but here it is. I think a story that I read inspired me to do this. Either way here it is. Hope you like it. By the way do you think I would scare people if I don't tell them the pairing of the story and they read something that they don't like? Hmmmm, I guess I'll have to think about that too.

* * *

**Whole Again**

There was one thing that Edward Elric loved more then Life itself and that was his brother, Al. They had been through so much more then what they should have together. They were practically all the other had.

Ed had vowed to get his brothers body back. And that's what he did.

Edward had barely survived the transmutation that was needed to get his brother back to normal. He ended up being in a coma for 6 weeks. But after being nursed back to health and several scolding about trying to escape his room to go see his brother who was fine at living with Mustang for the time being so that he could be close to his brother, He was able to go home.

Edward stood in front of the door to Mustang's house taking deep breaths. This would be the first time he would actually _see_ his brother in God knows how long. When he finally composed himself enough to talk he reach for the doorknob. As soon as his fingertips brushed the knob the door flung open.

They stood there for a few minutes in awe of each other. Ed gasped and brought his hands up to his brother's hair, feeling its softness, He cupped his hands softly around Al's face just to feel the warmth and its solidness.

Al brought his hands up to Ed's and pulled them down from his face as he stared into his eyes. He managed a faint smile that told Ed everything he needed to know. He was real and he wasn't going anywhere.

Ed took a step forward at the same time as Al did and they embraced in the first true hug in years.

_It was good to be in your arms. Knowing that you could feel again. Knowing that I can finally hear you heartbeat and you can hear mine as well. You're finally going to get to be happy. Human touch will no longer go unfelt. I told you that I would do this for you no matter the outcome. As I stand here looking at you I realize that I have one thing to be proud about, that's having someone so selfless for a brother. I love you Al.

* * *

_

I do hope that no one thought of this as perverted. Because it's not meant to be. Not even the slightest. At least this one isn't XD. Hope you liked it. Review Please!

Marie


	3. Ties

**Disclaimer:** Hey, if I did own FMA what kind of show do you thing it would be? (Keep in mind I'm very perverted) Yeah so that said I don't own it.

**A/N:** Heeheehee I wrote this for Shi-Chan. We are both really out of it and we needed something to laugh at. So this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Ties**

Roy sighed." What are you doing to me?"

"I'm making sure that you won't get away." Ed replies.

Roy laughed at the situation. "Surly there are ways of talking this out. I told you that I wasn't going to go anywhere. Did I not promise you that?"

Ed stood up after tightening the last leather tie that held Roy's hand to the bedpost. He stood back and admired his work.

"Who said anything about that."

Roy heard the sound of a whip-cracking seconds after Ed stopped talking. Roy's mouth went dry and his eyes, despite being hidden behind a blindfold, bugged out of his head.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

Well there it is. Short but hey it's supposed to be short. Don't expect too many of them though XD. I tend to get carried away. For example, anyone who has read Oblivious, that was suppose to be a drabble. LOL didn't quite turn out that way XD. Well review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Choices

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA although owning Roy and Ed for just one night would prove to be such the fun activity. 

**A/N:** Okay so this one is a tad bit strange. But that's okay. Where would we be if there weren't weirdness in the world? I'd be extremely lonely. XD Ok so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Choices**

Ed stood there looking upon the sleeping man. It was hard to believe that in a few minutes he would no longer feel his touch, or Roy's lips against his. There was so much stuff that just wasn't working out though. Ed was very confused.

When they got together Roy had told him about all the other women that he was seeing and that he would prefer to keep them. Ed didn't care at that time because all he wanted was to be with him. But it got complicated when Katie, one of his usuals got pregnant. Ed then realized that it was a lot harder to share Roy with a bunch of women then it was a family. His family at that. So he decided that it would just be better for him to leave. He wasn't going to make him chose between his child and him.

Ed bent down and brushed away the dark strands of hair that had fallen into Roy's face. He then placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

"I'm sorry Roy but if I waited for you to get up you would have protested. You have a family now. You'll make a great father." He whispered.

Ed turned around and left Roy's house never looking back. It would have been too hard.

* * *

Well, then that was sad. I didn't realize that at first. I love it though. Poor Roy, Poor Ed. Anyways tell me what you think. Review! 


	5. Ring

**Disclaimer**: I'm so tired and no I don't own FMA.

**A/N:** Lemon or something to that effect. Its probably more of a lime but hey you get the point….. don't you?

* * *

**Ring **

The soft moaning emitting form both men as their bodies wrapped around each other was breath taking. Ed threw his head back and Roy took advantage of the newly exposed skin and planted several full kisses along his neck and ran his tongue along Ed's jaw line. They were tangled in the sheets and they didn't care. Roy moaned as he felt Ed return each thrust. He could feel every inch of Ed's body working with his.

Ring 

Roy sighed and thrusted once more. Ed moaned and let out a deep breath.

Ring 

"If you stop I swear I will kill you." Ed said faintly.

Roy smiled and continued what he was doing.

"I ...wasn't ...planning on it."

Ring 

They both ignored the phone the best they could. It was a little hard for Roy to do that since it was his house and his phone was ringing. But that changed as soon as Ed did that thing with his….

Ring. …(click)

Hey if you leave a message and your important I will call you back….

BEEP…

"Nii-san, if you're there pick up. You were supposed to be here like an hour ago! I an understand you wanting to spend every ounce of your time in bed with Roy but you have to come out sometime…

BEEP

All movement stopped. Roy was looking at Ed like it was the end of the world.

"Why did you stop?"

Ed looked at him funny. "It was my brother!"

Roy started kissing on Ed again.

"So? It's okay he evidently understands that you busy."

"Yes because that's exactly what I want to hear while I'm having sex. My brother's voice."

"Relax."

Roy started to continue with what he was doing. He ran his fingertips up Edward's bare side getting a small response. Roy smirked.

"See you want it and you know it."

He then captured Ed's mouth with his and thrusted his hips forward since he had never actually left the boy. Edward gasped and grabbed onto Roy's shoulder trying to convince himself not to enjoy this activity anymore. I mean his brother had just talked to him while they were doing stuff.

But then again when Roy did that thing with his tongue everything was, well, better.

Ring 

Ed smiled and stifled a laugh. Roy however didn't stop.

Ring 

Roy continued to kiss Ed as if nothing else was going. He evidently was doing his job correctly because regardless of Ed's loss of interest the blonde was still gasping for air and moaning.

Ring 

Ed finally decided that he could give in a little bit. The voice on the answering machine would clearly get rid of the most recent one. Ed pressed himself forward, brought his head up started kissing Roy's shoulder and collarbone, gaining him moan of approval.

Ring…(click) 

_Hey if you leave a message and your important I will call you back…._

_BEEP…_

"_Hey babe this is Mom I was calling to let you know that your father appreciates you coming up here to help him out with the garage this weekend. I hope you got the package I sent you. I will see you later then. I love you! Oh and tell Edward I said hello and that he is more then welcome to come with you. Bye"_

_BEEP_

Roy rolled over and looked up to the ceiling. Ed laid there stifling a laugh so mighty that he thought he was going to die.

"Well, Do you want to take a shower first or can I?"

Ed couldn't suppress his laugher anymore and started to laugh his ass off.

Roy sighed and smirked. He looked over at the boy who was laughing so hard he had tears n his eyes. Roy picked the pillow out from under his head and smacked him with it.

* * *

Hey do you like? Review and tell me. I'm sleeping now since its 5 in the morning. Good night! --Marie 


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Hey I can't own Fullmetal Alchemist. It wouldn't be the same.

**A/N: **Well Here you go. I don't know if I like this as much as the as the ones but I had to post it because it wants to be seen. So here it is being seen XD. Enjoy!

* * *

**Surprise **

"Why don't we? I mean we are going to be together forever anyway?"

"I don't want a big huge collaboration."

"We don't have to. We can just do it all by ourselves."

"Can we do that? Wouldn't people get mad? They don't even know…"

"Roy grabbed Ed and pulled him close. He cupped his chin and lifted his face to his.

"I don't care if the whole world gets mad. I will be with you forever and if you want to do this, just you, and me then that's how it will be done. Besides, I think you will be a lot less nervous."

Ed smiled up at him.

"Okay then, lets do it."

Two weeks later 

"Thank god your back! I have so many pictures of my darling Elisia to show you!"

Hughes started shoving pictures into Roy's face.

"This is where she dumped ice cream over her head. And this is where she pulled everything out of her dresser. And this… is for you."

Roy looked over at a picture of a beautiful long blonde haired woman. She was petite and very pretty.. Roy glanced at the picture then turned back to his work.

"You can meet met this weekend. She's very nice and she wants a family and everything. So she's…"

"Hughes."

"Yes"

"I can't and I don't want to meet her."

"Why not it's worth a shot."

Roy looked up at him and smiled. Hughes hadn't seen him smile like this ever.

"I am a happily married man now."

Hughes's mouth dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Wha..But..When did this happen?"

"A week ago."

"But I didn't even know that you were with someone. Tell me who the lucky woman is!"

Roy smiled again.

"It's not a woman. It's Fullmetal."

* * *

Gahh…I hope you liked it XD. If so you have the chance to make me feel better about it. So review and tell me. Another thing, I'm not opposed to you guys giving me story ideas. It might actually be fun. So just a thought! Love you guys! 


	7. Preoccupied

**Disclaimer**: Hey I don't own FMA. Although I would love to own Roy and Ed so that I could make all the Fangirls' dreams come true XD.

**A/N: **Hey hey. This was a fun drabble for me to write. I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I do XD. On we go!

* * *

**Preoccupied**

Hawkeye walked straight into Roy's office with out knocking. Lucky he was simply sitting at his desk with a weird look on his face. That was nothing compared to some of the stuff she had walked in on.

Roy shot up and rammed his back into the back of his chair with an almost scared look on his face.

Hawkeye walked up to his desk and stood about two feet from the edge of it.

Roy, fingernails practically digging into the top of the desk, lurched forward and put his chest against the edge that was facing him.

"CANIHELPYOU!" Roy shouted unwillingly. He also didn't mean for it to come out as fast as it did.

Hawkeye looked at him like he was the most foreign thing she had ever seen. _He's acting weird._ She turned around in every direction to see if there was something or someone out of place.

Roy started giggling and Hawkeye's head swung around to face him again. Roy doesn't giggle.

"What's wrong with you, sir? Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

Roy suppressed his giggles and put this head on the table.

"Oh good god." He said breathlessly. " Yes yes everything is oKAY!" Roy's head shot up once again and then he took a deep breath and once again tried to talk. "Istheresomethingyouneedtotellme…." He said in one breath; before he lent back, smile on his face although it looked like he was going to scream.

"Are you sure your okay?" Hawkeye asked.

"Lieutenant, report or say what you need to say and go please. I have a lot of work to do and your interrupting me." Roy spoke for once with some ascendancy in his voice that made Hawkeye stand up straight and try to say what she came in to say anyway.

"Sir, we have complaints about a few of your men throwing massive parties in the dorms…"

Roy put his head on the desk again and made a small noise that was quite similar to a moan. Hawkeye tried not to let it get to her so she continued to speak.

"We also have reports that during these parties, some of them feel it necessary to flaunt what their mothers have given them, excuse my choice of words, sir."

"FORGIVEN, Jesus Christ your forgiven." Roy's breathing was labored and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

_I bet he's drunk again. I told him not to do that during work hours. He's probably having some sort of mini heart attack because of some love letter._

" Is there something that you wish to do about this, sir?"

"YES YES GOOD GOD YES DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

Hawkeye took a step backward at the sudden out burst. She was truly baffled.

"You know what, I think I'll come back later."

"Yes great idea. Yeah do that."

Hawkeye then saluted gaining in return only a small smile barely seen as Mustang once again placed his head on the desk in front of him.

Once she had left and shut the door behind her Roy pushed his chair back and stared under that desk.

"JESUS CHRIST ED! Are you trying to get me killed?" He exclaimed as he zipped his pants.

Ed climbed out from under the desk grinning ear to ear.

"That pay's you back for the other day in front of Al you bastard."

"Hey, he was on the other side of the counter." Roy smirked.

Ed had to sit there for hours because of Roy's lack of the ability to control his emotions so that he wouldn't get shot.

* * *

Did you like it? Review and tell me please. I love feedback XD! The bad bad boys hehehehe. --Marie 


	8. Runaway Hair Tie

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FMA I would be the happiest person in the world. However I don't so…ehh I guess I'm still pretty happy. Plus I get to write fan fiction!

**A/N**: Heheheheh don't flame me for this drabble. If you do I will find you and hurt you XD. It was in my head for soooooo long and so I typed it and now I'm posting it. Just enjoy. It's funny XD.

* * *

**Runaway Hair Tie**

Roy walked into his office and stopped in the middle of the room. He head was down and he was staring at something on the dark navy carpet. There in the middle of the room was a bright red hair tie. Roy bent down and picked it up, examining it. He picked a long blonde hair from the tie. _What the hell? I was the last person to leave aside from Hawkeye and she was supposed to leave right after me. What the hell would he be doing in my office that late or that early?_ He walked over to his desk and sat down twirling the band between his fingers.

Not more then 5 minutes later Ed came stomping in the office. Interesting enough his long golden hair was flowing behind him beautifully. Roy's eyes widen. _He was in here._ Ed stared at him. "What is wrong with you?" He snapped. Roy smirked. "Not a thing I was simply admiring the new look, Fullmetal." Ed glared. "Shut up I lost my hair tie. Have you seen it?" Roy thought for a second then looked back at him." No I haven't but I will be on the look out for a runaway hair tie." Ed looked as if he was about to attack before turning and walking out the door.

Roy lifted the paper that had been placed over the hair tie. "This could be interesting." He said staring at the hair tie. Hawkeye walked in and handed him a stack of papers. She went to say something but her eyes caught something important. "Umm sir, thank you so much for finding that for me may I have it back now?" She pointed to the hair tie. Roy looked at her with confusion. "This is yours?" She smiled a little uneasily. "Yes sir, you see I was here late last night and well I lost it and now I need it back." Roy sat there for a minute. He knew something wasn't right. For one she never wore hair ties and even if she did she wasn't last night. Edward did however and he was looking for it. _Why the hell would she want Ed's hair tie? _Roy's eyes grew 10 times their normal size as he slowly put two and two together.

Riza looked at him questionably." Is there something wrong sir?" Roy was about to faint from shock. He practically threw the hair tie at her. "There you go. Enjoy. By the way you should tell Fullmetal that you have his hair tie." Hawkeye's eyes bugged out of her head. "Yes sir." She turned and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

Heeheehee yes it's a total crack pairing but hey we all need to read something completely out of the ordinary sometimes XD. Review and tell me what you think. Please don't flame! I know there are those of you who like to do that. XD I love you all though! And I haven't been saying this and I do apologize but, **THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVEIWERS. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU I LOVE YOU ALL XDXDXDXD.**

--Marie


	9. Bed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Leave me alone.

**A/N:** This is the shortest thing that I have ever written. Sentences are even longer then this XD. On we go!

**This is made for Joanne. Love you sweetie.

* * *

**

**Bed **

It wasn't until Ed had gone home and he was standing up and getting dressed that he realized something about their sex life.

They had had some of the greatest sex in all different kinds of places.

The chair, the couch, the floor the closet, hell they had even managed to mess around in the back of the car when Havoc was driving. If Havoc realized, he hadn't said anything.

Roy smiled. Somehow they had managed to do all of this with out getting caught. Al didn't even know.

They had had sex everywhere, but a bed. Never in a bed.

* * *

Tell me what you thing and I shall be happy XD. It's sucky I know but hey so is everything else I write XD Review please! --Marie 


	10. Gone Crazy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA and after writing this drabble I don't think I necessarily want to when I'm upset.

**A/N:** Okay let me give you some warnings. This drabble is probably completely OOC. I don't think that it even makes since. But I was upset and I told someone that I couldn't write because this is what I would end up writing. So enjoy or not. It was simply a way to take out my aggression. You writers out there understand how much better you feel after writing. XD

* * *

**Gone crazy**

Roy walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ed. He loved the boy's beautiful smell.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Killing people." Ed said almost quick enough to be scary.

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"Oh it is. I just finished burying Havoc's body and I need to find a place to bury Fury."

Roy let go of him slowly. Ed sounded extremely serious. Everything about the boy didn't seem right once he thought about it.

"You're not kidding are you?"

That thought was enough to send him running out the door.

"No I'm not. I figured that after I kill them all we could rule the world together. Just you and me." Ed smiled evilly.

Ed had gone completely nuts and Roy was backing away slowly. He noticed the fact that Ed's boot where muddy and there was a little speck of blood on his boot.

"What...why...you've gone mad!"

Ed transmuted his automail into his famous blade and advanced on Roy.

"I'm so sorry to hear you say that. It's going to be boring not having you around to do my bidding."

The only thing that could be heard was the screams of a man that had held such a strong front.

The papers read the next morning that they had found Colonel Roy Mustang and his entire unit brutally slain over night. The only one that was left was the Fullmetal Alchemist who is being held for observation due to the fact that the killer had tried to attack him but he had managed to get away. Unfortunately he wasn't able to save the sharp shooting, 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye before the killer could attack her in such a fashion that her gunfire had gone astray giving Edward Elric a few bullet wounds himself. Memorial services will be held Wednesday August 5, 2005 for the entire division. It will be closed casket due to the fact that most of the victims were almost unrecognizable. It is a terrible fate that they have suffered. We all pay our respects to the victims and their families.

* * *

XD Don't flame me for killing them. I'll bring them back. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	11. Circle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA and I really don't think that it would be as good as it is if I did, so I consider this a good thing XD.

**A/N:** I had fun writing this I hope you have just as much fun reading it XD. ON WE GO!

* * *

**Circle**

Ed had been asked by plenty of people what he was going to do now that Al was living with Winry and he wasn't traveling with him anymore. Everyone though he was completely alone.

He watched as Fury blushed uncontrollably as Havoc tried his best to swoon him. Which, by the looks of it, was working.

He watched Hawkeye monitor everyone's status while trying to keep Brenda from hitting on her and managing to maintain a great "from the distance" relationship with the gorgeous man sitting at table 5.

Farmen was trying hard to find some way around the pictures that were being shoved into his face and gushed over. Hughes was a wonderful man but he could use some help with his obsession.

Ed leaned back into the comforting arms of the man that he loved and recently decided to devote his life too and sighed.

Roy looked down at the beautiful blonde.

"How are you doing?

"Perfect." Ed smiled and sat up enough to place a single kiss on Roy's lips.

He was fine. He wasn't alone He had an excellent circle of friends and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

Review for me. They make me happy. I actually like this one. I think it's cute XDXD. --Marie 


	12. Never Ever

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. And technically I don't want to own it due to the fact that I would probably screw up everything good that they creators worked for. XD

**A/N:** Teehee I actually think this is cute and good. Something that rarely ever happens XD. So read it…. ON WE GO!

* * *

**Never Ever**

Roy wrapped his arms around the younger male that was cuddling close to him. They always ended up like this after they were done with their activities. Ed's age never bothered Roy really. It did however make him feel a bit insecure though.

"Ed?"

"Mmhmm."

"Does it bother you hat I'm more then twice your age?"

Ed rolled over to his stomach and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"God no. If it did then I wouldn't be here."

"There is so much out there that you have yet to experience and see."

Ed reached over and gently caressed Roy's cheek.

"I know. And I intend on experiencing and seeing all those things with you."

Ed gave Roy a small smile before crawling up on planting a soft kiss on Roy's lips.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Roy once again wrapped his arms around Ed and pulled him down closer to him.

"Never?"

Ed cuddled deeper into Roy's embrace.

"Never ever."

* * *

Aww so cute and cuddly. LMAO I'm such the loser. XD I hope you enjoyed it. Why don't you review and tell me what you thought XD --Marie 


	13. Unappreciated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or anything else that's famous. Well at least not right now. 

**A/N:** Hey Hey I decided that I would finally type this drabble up and post it. I've been putting it off for a while. I have so many things to do and not enough hands to do it all (or brain power for that matter) and it doesn't help that I'm completely stressed out. But I figured that when I post it makes me happy because you guys are happy so therefore I'm going to try to post more often. XD Make sense XD. Anyway I like this one but it's slightly OOC for me. Hopefully you guys still like it XD. ON WE GO!

* * *

**Unappreciated**

Ed couldn't hold back anymore. He was absolutely tired of the man's shit. He was tired of hearing all his stupid comments. He busted through the door to Mustang's office, making the man behind the desk jump.

When Roy figured out who it was that just unhinged his door he placed his famous smirk upon his face.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite source of entertainment. What is it that I can do for you little one?"

Ed stood there with his fists clenched. He turned around and slammed the door shut.

Roy was baffled. He wondered what it was that had upset Ed so much.

"Are you okay? Roy chuckled a bit.

"NO I'm not fucking okay. I'm sick of you!" Ed was so pissed that he was shaking. "I have been nothing but loyal to you for my entire time being under your command. I have gone out of my way to do everything that you ask of me. As a employee of yours I have done my utmost best and you still ridicule and shit on me!"

Roy smiled. "I see this and I appreciate ev…"

He was cut off by an advancing and quite pissed off Fullmetal.

"Listen to me you bastard!" Ed slammed his fist on Roy's desk.

Roy sat back in his chair. His face showed that he was quite interested in what Ed had to say now.

"By all means, Ed, continue."

"As a friend I have been there for you, put up with you, and helped you whenever you needed me. And yet, once again, you treat me like shit. I'm tired of it. No fuck that, I'm sick of it. You have to make a decision, either you fucking stop taking me for granted or I'll fucking transfer!"

Roy was confused. He very much appreciated all Ed's hard work and service as well as his friendship and his constant need to be there for him. He stood up and went to Ed, stopping about a foot in front of him. He could see that Ed was shaking and his face was slightly flushed do to his screaming. Roy reached out and grabbed Ed's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry for making it seem like I don't appreciate you. I do very much and I thank you."

Ed sighed. He didn't want to transfer but he would if it came down to it.

"It's just you are always putting me down. You act like you don't care that I go out on a limb for you."

Roy pulled him into a strong embrace. He did care and the only reason why he had made fun of him so much was because it was simply out of habit.

"I really am sorry."

Ed fell into his arms almost naturally. He didn't care if Roy was a guy, he didn't care that he was his CO.

After a brief moment Roy pulled away and grabbed Ed's chin.

"I care about everything that you have done and I care about you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ed's. For a second Ed didn't respond but when he did it turned into a full-fledged, open-mouthed kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart.

Roy smiled and Ed sighed.

"I guess I wont need that transfer." Ed gave a small grin.

"No. I don't think you will." Roy chuckled.

Ed out his head on Roy's chest and Roy wrapped his arms around him

* * *

DID you like it Huh Huh did ya did ya? Sorry another Dory moment. Review and tell me what you think.

**And once again I would like to thank all my reviewers. I do love hearing what you guys have to say about these drabbles. XD they make me happy**. --Marie


	14. I Choose You!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA nor any of its characters.

**A/N:** Eh I don't know if I like this one of not. It's a mighty funny concept though. Either way you read and decide for yourself.

* * *

**I Choose You!**

"_It was him or me so I chose him. What else was I suppose to do?"_

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Hawkeye screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Go."

"No you go! She won't kill you!"

"She won't kill you either…she'll just hurt you a bit.

Ed glared at Roy. "You Bastard! You are a real jerk off you know that."

Roy smiled but Ed could barely see it because the only light they had was what was shinning in thru the slits in the closet door.

"That's why we got in trouble in the first place isn't it?"

Ed went to say something but was interrupted by Hawkeye screaming again.

"COME OUT OR I'M SHOOTING BOTH OF YOU!"

"Go!"

"Screw you! You go!"

"If you don't go we will both be hurt."

"Then you get out there and face her like the big man that you are asshole!"

"ONE!"

Ed backed into Roy. "Oh shit she's counting!"

"It's me or you and I choose YOU!"

Roy opened the closet door and pushed a half naked Ed out of the closest and shut it securely behind him.

Ed stood there wide-eyed.

"Hehe. Hi Hawkeye! You're looking...umm...awfully pretty today."

"I DON'T YELL AT YOU FOR ANY OF THE PLACES YOU GUYS DECIDE TO MAKE OUT BUT THIS WAS MY DESK!"

Roy cringed as he heard Ed screaming and Hawkeye's gun going off. He felt bad for Ed but hey you got to do what you got to do. Ed started it anyway. Little did he know that Al, who was completely clueless about the two, was standing right outside the door listening to Hawkeye rant.

* * *

So review and tell me what you think. I really have no opinions on this one XD. --Marie 


	15. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA and never will XD.

**A/N:** Not much to say. I love this one though. XD wow I can actually give compliments to myself and mean it…that's a first XD.

* * *

**Beginning**

Ed's breath could be felt against Roy's face. It only made the whole situation more erotic. They were just inches away from doing something that they had both been wanting to do for so long. All it would take was a slight lean forward.

"Wh…what happens if I… kiss you." Ed whispered breathlessly. His eyes were half shut.

"What do you want to happen?" Roy whispered back.

"I ...don't…know."

"Well then we don't need to make any choices right now…"

It was Roy's turn to breath heavily when his lips accidentally brushed against Ed's while they spoke and Ed barely uttered a moan but it was there nonetheless. He wanted him so badly right now. He had never thought that he would ever get the chance, but here he was standing in his library inches away from Ed, faces so close.

"I want you so bad right now..." Roy muttered.

"I… want you too." Ed let out a slow sigh and leaned forward a bit where his lips were touching Roy.

"Kiss me…."

Roy had no problem obeying Ed and put the final touches needed to create a kiss so magical and powerful that it would start a series of events sure to make everyone think twice about not dating older or younger people as well as people you work with.

* * *

Big Smile Please review and tell me your opinions. I feed off of your opinions XDXD. --Marie 


	16. The Darkness That Binds

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to Fullmetal Alchemist at all. Not even a bit. Hehe, but it I did…oh the fun I would have.

**A/N: READ ME**…some of you don't read them so I decided to try to get your attention. This drabble was co-written with a great friend of mine. I do understand that the chances of this happening are slim to none. But it is justifiable. Anyone who does not believe me come talk to me cause I will make you see why it is justifiable. Ok XD enjoy!

* * *

**The Darkness That Binds**

Roy lay in the corner of his bed with his head resting against the wall. He had tried to sleep, but it was always the same. The voices. The images. The gun.

He curled up even more waiting for the aftermath of his nightmares to come and torment him. It always happened. Nightmares. Then came the real deal.

Out of the corner of the he saw the translucent shadow crawl onto the bed next to him. He felt the cold fingertips on his chin, turning his face towards them.

Roy turned his head weak with sadness. Before he was paralyzed with fear. Now it came naturally. He looked into a pair of yellowish- green eyes, and felt the tears brim his eyes.

Maes looked and him and smiled weakly, running a thumb across his cheek.

"Why do you cry, Roy?"

He always spoke in a form whisper, and despite not wanting to talk to the darkness Roy always answered. He could feel his heart beating against his chest cavity.

"How am I supposed to answer that question... how am I supposed to sit here and pretend like nothing is happening when you decided to pop up? That one person in my life that I would do anything, ANYTHING for. That one person that I miss more then anything else in this world, and you ask me why I cry?"

"Its not my fault you killed me."

Roy watched Maes disappear into the darkness that bound him. Tears fell from his eyes.

"No... it's not..."

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I do hope so. Review for me if you would. I love hearing from you guys. --**Marie**


End file.
